Find The Right Path
by Make Them Disappear
Summary: Amy's divorced and single, she's not interested in love. What happens when a black hedgehog enters her life? SHADAMY
1. Chapter 1

**Find The Right Path**

The pink hedgehog slowly took off her wedding ring. The ring had a gold band and a deep green emerald color.

She looked into the emerald, it used to shine, but now it was dull and miserable just like her. She gently set it on top of the divorce sheet. Shortly after, Sonic took of his band and put it right beside Amy's.

The blue hedgehog grabbed a pen from across the table, and scribbled his name. After he scribbled his name, he slid the pen to the pink hedgehog.

Her emerald eyes just scanned the pen. She didn't make any move, which made Sonic annoyed. However, he didn't feel like fighting with her. They done enough of that.

That was pretty much why there marriage has gone down the tubes. They always bickered about nonsense, which was usually a sign of a bad marriage. Sonic never hit her though. No matter how mad he got with Amy, he would never hit her.

A tear slid down her rosy pink cheek. She made no attempt of wiping it away. She arms were sore from all the movement to wipe away her tears. She was tired of crying, tired of all the bickering, tired of Sonic.

She used to think Sonic was her everything, but now she could only think of them only friends, nothing more, nothing less.

"Amy?" Sonic whispered as he observed the divorce sheet.

Amy grabbed the pen and scribbled her name. She felt more tears swell in her eyes. Sonic noticed, but there isn't a thing to do for her. They must go their separate ways and pray that they never cross paths again.

"I'm fine," She fibbed. He gave her a concerned look, she didn't face him.

The two rings lay beside each other, forgotten and thrown away.

Their marriage was legally over.

--

A few weeks later, the pink hedgehog found herself staying at Creams house, since she didn't have enough money to buy her own house. She buried her face in her pink pillow. She wished that she would never have to face the world. She wanted to stay right where she was, that way she would never get hurt. Her pillow is her guardian. Her body was placed on her guest bed. Her feet were over the edge, so she curled her knees up to her chest. She took her face out of the pillow and made her head turn to the side.

The pink hedgehog lightly hugged herself. She closed her eyes, wishing that she would go into a deep sleep. She wanted to never wake up, wanting to be trapped in her dreams. Her thoughts were disturbed when she heard a knock on the wooden door.

"Amy?" Her best friends voice penetrated through the door. She was worried for her, she can tell.

"I'm fine," She remembered when she said those exact same words towards her ex- husband.

The cream colored rabbit slowly opened the door. She timidly walked inside. The walls were a light pink, which seemed for suitable for a little girl rather than a divorced woman. A closet was at the far corner of the room. The door was a white wooden door, parts of the paint was slowly peeling off. The floor was a white carpet, but it was kind of dirty since people don't take off their shoes when they walk inside. There was a nightstand right next to her bed, which was cluttered with chocolates and chocolate wrappers. The cream colored rabbit frowned when she saw Amy's suitcases on the dirty carpet, unpacked.

"Amy, you had three weeks to unload your stuff." Cream nagged, sounding like a mother, which was kind of creepy.

The pink hedgehog slowly made herself sit up, "I know, I know, but what's the point?"

"What do you mean?" Cream made her way towards Amy's bed. She sat at the far corner, nearly falling off the bed.

"Your probably going to kick me out…" The pink hedgehog pulled her knees to her chest again and hugged herself.

"Amy, I would never kick you out." The rabbit frowned ever deeper.

"I don't know what to do with myself…" Amy spoke, the rabbit couldn't help but to feel sorry for her dearest friend.

"Well…you can get a job," Cream suggested.

The young rabbit walked out of her room for a moment, but she then came back. Something gray and paper material was in her hand.

"Here," She tossed a newspaper next to Amy.

The pink hedgehog detached from herself and picked the newspaper up. She skimmed through it. The pink hedgehog went straight towards the job section.

She made a face when she saw a plumbing job. "No!" She mentally crossed that job out. She continued to look through the newspaper.

The rabbit decided to leave Amy alone for now.

She smiled to herself, "She's picking the pieces up,"


	2. Chapter 2

**Find The Right Path**

"All of these jobs suck!" Amy groaned in aggravation. She crumpled the newspaper into a huge ball and threw it on the floor.

She buried her face back into her pillow, not wanting to face reality.

"Amy?" Cream walked into her room. She frowned when she saw the newspaper crumpled on the carpet.

"Why did you do that?" The rabbit scolded, she felt weird it was like she was her mother. She shook that thought away. The cream-colored rabbit bent down and picked the newspaper up. She threw it at Amy's head from behind.

The pink hedgehog lifted her head from the pillow. "Because the jobs suck,"

Amy swatted the paper material away from her. It landed at the corner of her bed.

Cream rolled her eyes, "Well maybe you should actually look for a job. Sometimes they don't post it in the newspaper."

"Yeah," Amy said quietly. The pink hedgehog forced herself out of her bed.

She groaned to herself as she made her exit.

"And when you get back from your "job hunt," make sure you unpack your suitcase, okay?" Cream spoke loud enough for Amy to hear.

The pink hedgehog heard her, but she didn't respond.

--

_Why did he break my heart? I know we argued…a lot, but I thought he loved me. No matter how much I want to get over him, I just can't. He was my everything, and now he's just…nothing._

She felt like a failure, she's been looking for a job for at least an hour. Although, they either said "Your not experienced enough," or they just told the cold truth to her.

Every time she got rejected, she would curse under her breath. Although, she had some hope inside her, until she realized that she's been looking for a job for a whole hour. She gave up. She walked to the park and sat on the bench.

Her emerald orbs scanned the little kids playing in the sand box. She smiled for the first time today. She saw some human adults also sitting on the bench, reading the newspaper or drinking some coffee. She saw some couples walking through the park, hand in hand. She envied them. She envied how the girls could keep there guys, while she just lost hers. She turned away from the couple, she felt tears swell up in her eyes.

The depressed pink hedgehog forced herself to blink away the stubborn tears. It worked, but she knew that she was going to cry later on. She stood up and decided to go home, Creams home.

Her red boots scrapped against the sidewalk, making a loud echo throughout the park. People glared at her, she would glare back. They would turn away, like she expected. Her head hung low, forcing herself to observe her boots.

She sighed to herself as she continued to drag herself. The pink hedgehog lifted her head up, she saw Cream's house from afar. She was almost home.

She felt the need to run, she wanted to get inside. She forced herself to run.

The pink hedgehog felt the wind rush in her face, her heart started to pump faster than before. Her hands formed into fists and her arms swung side to side at an astounding speed.

She quickly climbed up the concrete stairs while holding on to the metal banister. The door was up ahead…she was close, very close.

Although, her speed was cut short when she bumped into something solid…

--


	3. Chapter 3

**Find The Right Path**

She landed on the hard concrete floor. She tightly closed her eyes as she felt pain soar through her lower back. She hissed in pain as she slowly stood up.

"Amy!?" She slowly opened her eyes as she heard someone called her name.

She gasped as she saw him, but then she glared at him.

"Sonic," She said darkly, she continued to glare at him.

"How are you?" The awkward blue hedgehog asked. He took a deep breath, and continued to look at his Ex-wife.

_You ruined my life! _

"I'm fine, just fine," She fibbed. The pink hedgehog awkwardly folded her arms behind her back. She pursed her lips together to keep her back from yelling at him.

He gulped down some saliva, "That's…great,"

She observed him as she saw him shifting uncomfortably; she smirked. "How about you?"

"Huh? Oh yeah, everything's great…swell, just swell," He faked a smile and flashed her a weak thumbs up sign.

She faked a smile also, "That's cool,"

She brought her arms back in the front. The pink hedgehog folded her arms over her chest. She adverted her emerald eyes to look at something else besides Sonic. She forced herself to look at a tall tree.

"So…bye?" Amy looked back at him.

"Bye?" She side stepped him and climbed the first concrete step. She gripped the metal banister, so that she wouldn't fall to the concrete ground again.

Her sensitive pink ears heard him walking away. She turned around to watch him walk away. He disappeared from her sight once she saw him cross the busy street.

"Bitch…" She cursed; she turned back around and climbed the rest of the steps.

Once she reached the top of the stairs, she knocked on the wooden door; she waited patiently for Cream to answer. After for what seemed like an eternity, she finally answered the door with her usual smile on her face.

"Hello Amy! Did you find a job?" She greeted, she stepped aside so that Amy could come inside. An aroma of something sweet filled the air as she walked inside. The pink hedgehog took off her boots and set it in the coat closet.

"No," Amy grunted, she inwardly giggled when she felt the carpet tickle her bare feet. Cream walked into the kitchen shortly after Amy followed. The kitchen was the only place in the house that didn't have carpet, besides the bathroom.

The kitchen had a silver refrigerator that was now humming, cold white tiles on the floor, a black stove that was cooking something, a white counter which was cluttered with cooking utensils, and a normal looking dinner table for four.

"Well…you can try again tomorrow?" It was more like a command than a question. The cream-colored rabbit opened the stoves entrance. An uncooked cake was sitting in there; the smell of it was more powerful than before.

"I guess so," Amy walked over to the dinner table; she pulled out the chair and sat in it. She propped her elbows on the cold table and rested her cheek in her hand. She shivered at the coldness, but she got used to it after a while.

"Why did you bake a cake?" Amy asked tiredly. She yawned shortly after she asked that question.

Cream turned to look at her, "Oh…I-" She stopped herself from talking.

"No reason," She closed the oven door and continued to let the stove do its job.

Amy nodded her head. "Okay," Amy stood up and pushed the char back into the table.

"I'm going to bed, see ya." Amy yawned again and began to walk towards her wooden staircase.

"Wait! It's four in the afternoon!" Cream yelled from the kitchen.

"Oh…well I'm still tired from you know…that job searching thing…" Amy made up an excuse.

"Oh…okay?" Cream said in an uneasy voice.

"I swear each passing day, she gets crazier…" Cream mused to herself.

Amy climbed up the stairs, and ran to her guest room. She slammed the door and jumped on her bed. She grabbed her pink pillow and embraced it.

"He's always making me feel guilty!" She yelled into her pillow.

"I hate him!" She continued to scream into her pillow. She took the pillow away from her face and threw it near her other pillows. She needed to release that negative energy from her. She took a few deep breaths after her outburst. At least she felt slightly better now.

"Wait…what was Sonic doing at Creams house anyways?" Amy questioned to herself.

"Maybe…he was trying to spy on me?" Amy became mortified by that theory.

"No, it could have been just a coincidence…" Amy plopped down on her pink pillow and tried to fall asleep.

--

The pink hedgehog awoke with freight as she felt somebody touch her arm. She almost screamed, but she realized that it was Cream.

"Cream! You nearly scared the crap out of me!" Amy's chest was heaving in and out.

"Sorry Amy, but you have to get up." Cream forced her to sit up by pulling on her arm.

"Why?" Amy groaned; she shut her eyes while she was being forced to sit up.

"Were going to go somewhere." Cream simply said.

"It's twelve o'clock or something…" Amy said groggily, she tried to go back to bed, but the young rabbit was so damn persistent.

"No, it's not, it's nine in the morning." Cream ignored her aching arm as she continued to pull Amy up.

"Holy crap! Really?" Amy said now fully alert. Amy rubbed her eyes and tried to focus them on Cream.

Cream nodded her head, "Yep, I thought you were dead for a second."

"Gee…thanks for the kind words, Cream." Amy said sarcastically.

"Come on Amy! Lets go!" Cream commanded.

"Where are we going?" Amy asked while hopping out of bed.

"Oh nowhere special, just a **diner** down the street." Cream answered.

--

_**Enough of Amy lets hop into Shadow's life style. **_

"Shadow!" His boss nearly screamed. The red and black hedgehog groaned in aggravation. A temptation within wanted to murder his boss, but he managed to resist those devious temptations. He huffed to himself as he walked into his bosses office.

It was a normal looking office. The desk was chestnut, which had pens, pencils, and other useless stuff cluttered on it. The place smelled like recycled paper, which smelled horrible to Shadow. The office had a useless bookcase that was filled with useless books. The ceiling fan was on, spinning air all around the room. There was a purple leather chair behind the desk. The leather chair quickly spun around his boss was in the seat, glaring at him.

"What?" Shadow crossed his arms over his chest and glared at his boss. His boss was an ordinary human. He had a black mustache, black hair, and brown eyes. He was tall and skinny, twice Shadow's height.

"I've been getting some complaints." His boss started.

"About?" Shadow impatiently asked as his foot began to tap against the floor.

"The way you do your job." His boss folded his hands on the desk. "You are impatient, rude, and aggressive."

Shadow rolled his eyes.

"Unless if you don't want to get fired from Chuckles **Diner**, then you do the exact opposite of those things I just listed."

Shadow turned to walk away, "And would it kill you to smile!" He heard his boss yell from his office.

"I hate him," Shadow said to himself as he exited the office.

The diner was pretty busy today there was about twenty pairs in here. A mixture of aromas filled in the air, the people in the back was cooking like crazy, and a mixture of laughing and some conversations was filled in the air. The angry black hedgehog forcefully put on a white apron he was required to wear. He heard a ding noise and looked towards the door. He saw a cream-colored rabbit and a pink hedgehog enter in. The young rabbit had a smile on her face while the pink hedgehog had a frown on hers.

"Great…" He said sarcastically to himself.

--

_**To be continued! Finally were getting somewhere!**_


End file.
